


Dumb Dumb

by deathperation



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathperation/pseuds/deathperation
Summary: Seungwan lives in The Nile.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Dumb Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> im sleep deprived. this is unedited. im sorry.

Seulgi points it out first. Well, not really because it's Seulgi and she's always been too kind to a fault.

The day has been very long and all Seungwan wants to do is go home and take a very long nap. Preferably forever.

It's been a few minutes since dismissal. Seungwan waits for Seulgi by bleachers, watching the cheerleaders on the field to kill time.

Well, kind of. Seungwan's also half zoning out while flashes of a pretty smile and exceptionally fluid movements dance along her vision and taking over the forefront of her brain. It's almost hypnotizing. And definitely not the first time.

"Are you okay?" Seulgi asks because she's that friend and Seungwan is turning kind of red.

Seungwan startles as if she's just been caught doing something bad. Her eyes does this thing where it widens almost comically and it makes Seulgi laugh a little.

"Hey," Seungwan greets, standing up and grabbing her things.

"Hey," Seulgi greets back because of course she will. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is all red."

Seulgi pokes a finger onto a chubby cheek, making Seungwan scrunch up her nose. It's not like she hates it when her cheeks get pinched or probed but she's not always too thrilled about it either. She's fine when it's Seulgi though because, well, she's Seulgi.

"Why do you look so flushed?"

"Umm... probably going down with a fever or something." Seungwan rubs at her warm cheek. 

Seulgi hums but looks around, taking her time to survey the area. She'd be a great meerkat, Seungwan thinks. If only her vision wasn't so bad.

"Let's go home?" Seungwan tugs at her shirt lightly to get her attention.

Seulgi hums again then nods, seemingly contented with what she's seen. Or at least what her limited eyesight could see. She turns towards Seungwan and smiles.

"Joohyun unnie's really working the cheer squad this season," she says.

"They're up for championships," Seungwan shrugs.

Seulgi nods and Seungwan's not sure why her best friend looks like she knows the world's best kept secret.

Sooyoung notices almost immediately when Seungwan basically slams her face to an open locker while walking. Literally.

It's not like Sooyoung's a bad friend but she does laugh about it very loudly before soothing and pulling Seungwan to a safer walking area.

There's only a few students at this hour and it doesn't take a genius to figure out which one has got her favourite unnie all weird.

Bae Joohyun, campus goddess in all her cheerleader glory, glances over in their direction at the noise and Sooyoung nearly smirks at the immediate reaction.

Seungwan's really red now.

"Is she okay?"

Sooyoung nods in affirmative while Seungwan tries her best to make herself disappear behind her hands. She really should have signed herself up for magic camp all those years ago. Maybe that could have helped.

"She's just a little useless sometimes." Sooyoung pats her on the shoulder and Seungwan tries not to wince.

Bae Joohyun gives her a disbelieving smile. She takes one long assessing look at the obviously squirming Seungwan before she seems to accept thag yes, she is okay.

"Be careful," she says in that sweet, soft way of hers. She gives Seungwan a smile as she makes a small wave goodbye then goes her merry way. Probably off to morning practice.

Seungwan has never looked more confused in her entire life.

Sooyoung laughs again, ignoring Seungwan's questioning eyes as she pulls her along to class.

In hindsight, Seungwan should have seen this coming.

Sooyoung struts to their lunch table bringing along, surprise surprise, the Bae Joohyun. She doesn't even look the least remorseful when Seungwan chokes on her chocolate milk.

Seulgi only stares at Sooyoung while the younger girl and her companion settle themselves on the unoccupied side of the table.

"I'm friends with unnie's younger cousin," Sooyoung shrugs to the silent question. "She'll be coming to this school next year."

"To ruin my perfectly good reputation, of course," Joohyun sourly adds, not missing a beat.

"Yerim's not that bad," laughs Sooyoung. "But yeah, that is definitely one of her goals."

This is too weird. Seungwan's eyes turn shifty, disbelieving how one of the school's most popular kid is just casually chatting and laughing with her friend. Well, friends. Even Seulgi's already adapted.

It's not that they don't know each other. Seulgi is kind of friends with Joohyun since childhood and being her best friend means Seungwan would meet her sometimes in passing.

Still, this is the first time Joohyun has ever sat with them for lunch. Normally the pretty upperclassman would be hanging out with the other popular kids. It's almost surreal.

Seungwan must have blanked out because the next thing She knows, the Bae Joohyun is talking to her. Well, at her. It's not like she has enough braincells in her left to formulate a reply. Seulgi actually had to nudge her back to life.

"How have you been Seungwan-ah?" Joohyun repeats.

And Seungwan, bless her, replies with, "Yes." Because braincells.

There's a few seconds of silence before Sooyoung bursts out laughing, hitting the table where Seulgi haunches over clutching at her own stomach. Seungwan almost cries in embarassment.

But Joohyun is laughing too and she gives Seungwan this look, like she's not really laughing at her and it makes her tingly all over. And warm. Really, really warm.

Then her chest does this weird thing for the first time that for a second, Seungwan gets little worried about her health.

Saturday morning comes and Seungwan feels the betrayal of her same aged best friend. Well, she says betrayal but Seulgi had a dental appointment she couldn't skip. Her brother's taking her and he's already promised to take a video of Seulgi on laughing gas.

Seungwan pokes at her rainbow sherbet solemnly. It's hard to enjoy ice cream without her trusty best friend. They usually spend their weekends hanging out together because Sooyoung is, in the younger's own words, too cool to do whatever you're doing.

She's too busy sulking that she barely turns when a teenager walks over and clears her throat.

"You look single. Can we sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

Well that's not a question Seungwan expected from some random stranger in an ice cream shop. She's about to be offended when another voice cuts in.

"Kim Yerim, don't be rude."

Now that voice is familiar enough for Seungwan to turn and face and whoa.

Something must have shifted in the universe.

The Bae Joohyun in casual wear is standing so close. In casual wear. Standing. Close to Seungwan. In casual wear. Whoa.

"U-unnie!" She greets.

Joohyun eyes smile in recognition and Seungwan finds herself catching her breath.

"Hi, Seungwan-ah."

"Hi," she replies in near whisper, unable to contain a smile that she hopes doesn't make her look to weird.

For a moment, Seungwan finds herself unable to tear her gaze from Joohyun's. It's like everything blends into the background once you look at her. Especially her eyes.

There's that feeling again.

Seungwan feels the hands wrapped around her ice cream bowl begin to sweat, her chest feeling light even though her heart is beating twice as hard.

Then Joohyun's lips curve just so and Seungwan fights everything in her gut that tells her to look, to forget about everything else and just stay in this moment. Maybe even forever.

But Yerim is also here and she's so not the type to let herself be forgotten.

"Can you melt each other with your gazes some other time? I have ice cream that's actually melting. Let me sit," she whines.

The metaphorical film reel breaks and Seungwan stutters into offering them seats, Yerim plopping down gracelessly on the other side of the table and stowing her bag on the seat next to her.

"No space," she declares, then dives in.

Joohyun glares at her for a fraction of a second before shyly sitting next to Seungwan instead.

They were out for a walk when Yerim complained it was getting too hot do anything, Joohyun tells her. Conveniently enough, they were very close to this ice cream shop when the younger girl started whining.

"So I got her ice cream," she concludes.

"The mint choco here is definitely the best," Yerim comments. "Unnie, thank you~" she adds cutely.

Seungwan can't stop her nose from wrinkling, eyeing the almost finished bowl of green mush that Yerim deliciously devours.

"Mint choco?" she didn't mean to say that so judgingly but if it came across as that, well, Seungwan won't take it back either.

Yerim takes another spoonful before slowly turning to give Seungwan a challenging gaze, one eyebrow raised with her cheeks puffed full.

It's not very intimidating.

"You don't like mint choco?" Joohyun asks.

Shit. Right. Bae Joohyun.

Seungwan shakes her head lightly, praying to whoever is out there to not let her voice break.

"I mean, I respect people's taste but it's just not for me."

Nailed it.

It seems like she said the right thing too. Joohyun smiles, and points to the flavor Seungwan is eating.

"Rainbow sherbet?"

"Yeah!" Seungwan doesn't know why she's suddenly so happy that Joohyun knows what she's eating but she lets herself bask in it anyway.

"You know, I've never tried that one," Joohyun says.

"That's because you always stick to one boring flavor, grandma," Yerim quips.

"Yah!"

"I think yogurt's a good flavor," Seungwan says too, barely overlapping Joohyun's protest.

Her eyes meets Joohyun's again and completely misses Yerim making gagging faces in front of them.

"Want some?" Joohyun offers.

Seungwan will not able to recall the sequence of events later. Just that when she comes back to her senses, she's opening her mouth to Joohyun feeding her a spoonful of yogurt ice cream.

She will be very proud to say, however, that she did not let out the most embarassing moan with how extra delicious it tasted for some reason.

"Good?" Joohyun asks her, head tilted just so and Seungwan forces herself not to stare again.

"Good," she confirms.

"Gross," Yerim complains.

"Choke," Joohyun tells her on beat with a dangerous looking smile.

This is a side of Joohyun that she hasn't seen before. The older girl had always been all about composure and grace. It's really refreshing how she acts around Yerim that Seungwan can't stop herself from giggling.

"You guys are fun," she says.

Joohyun's gaze turns soft again, looking back at Seungwan with a fond smile. Then she giggles, too.

"You have a little something," she gestures.

Understanding what she means, Seungwan starts to wipe at her mouth only for Joohyun to intervene, letting out a breathy little laugh at how Seungwan misses the mess.

In the most cliché way possible, Seungwan finds herself sitting frozen while a very pretty girl cleans the ice cream on her mouth. With her bare fingers too.

Her heart thunders at her ears and Seungwan is really worried now. Maybe she should get herself checked. This isn't normal anymore.

The sun shines on Sunday and Seungwan nearly tears up their lawn in her rush to get to her neighbor's house slash younger best friend's. She's just had an epiphany.

"Sooyoung-ah!" She calls out.

Footsteps thunder through the stairs until it reaches Sooyoung's bedroom door, promptly opened unceremoniously by a very frantic looking Seungwan.

"I get tingles on my skin and i get all sweaty!"

To her credit, Sooyoung remains calmly thumbing pages of a magazine on her bed because she's poised like that. It's not like she's not used to Seungwan's nonsense.

"What's up, unnie?"

"Bae Joohyun!"

Sooyoung practically tears her eyes away from glossy pages to finally take a proper look at her visitor. Her very unkempt looking visitor. With drying toothpaste on her sleep shirt.

Seungwan starts pacing, mouth spitting words like a fountain overdosed on caffeine and Sooyoung is left to decipher the smorgasbord of words being served.

"I feel dizzy around her, like I can't think and my mind gets all fuzzy. My stomach feels like it's been stirred into dalgona and a million butterflies are feasting on it and my face, Sooyoung! My face gets all red and hot!"

"And?" Sooyoung goads, anticipation building fast.

Seungwan stops pacing, face pallid as she stares dead into Sooyoung's eyes.

"This can only mean one thing."

Sooyoung looks at her expectantly, relief swimming to the tips of her fingers and tingling on every inch of her skin because finally, finally Seungwan gets it!

"Sooyoung, I have allergies!"

Let it be known that it totally wasn't Sooyoung's fault that her pillow had to fly squarely into Seungwan's face.

Seungwan sits on the floor with a pout, rubbing at her cheeks in an attempt to make Sooyoung feel guilty for the pillow. It doesn't work.

She's finally calmed down. Sooyoung stands tall in front of her, arms crossed in an ineffective attempt of holding in her irritation.

Seungwan had told her everything as she had been demanded to, sparing no details of what she remembers and how she felt. Sooyoung zeroes in on the ice cream and Seungwan fights off wanting to squirm under her expectant gaze.

"I don't understand why I let her do that like she's an exemption," Seungwan says to the younger girl.

It's true, too. Seungwan isn't really one for skinship, especially not with people she's not very close to.

"And so?" Sooyoung continues, "Seulgi's a lot of exemptions for you, too."

"Yeah but Seulgi's my best friend and I dont want to kiss Seulgi!"

Seungwan has the audacity to be exasperated, making Sooyoung grasp at threads on her sanity.

"Son Seungwan."

"What?"

"You're a fucking idiot."

Sooyoung drags her over to Seulgi's that afternoon. Seungwan would have brought her a cake but she's not sure if it's an appropriate get well present for someone who just had her wisdom tooth removed.

Seulgi's older brother lets them in easy, telling them Seulgi's in her room and that he'll send them the dentist video later.

"Thanks, oppa!" Sooyoung yells over her shoulder, probably for the video, while pulling Seungwan up the stairs and into Seulgi's bedroom.

Seulgi's on her bed playing some videogame. Not that Sooyoung would care, she has more pressing matters to address.

"Kang Seulgi!" she practically screams as soon as the door opens.

"I'm still older than you," Seulgi calmly responds.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and pushes Seungwan to sit on the bed next to her best friend.

"Hi Seul," she greets.

Seulgi gets to a savepoint and finally puts her controller away.

"Hi Wan," she smiles.

"Hey, attention on me," Sooyoung calls out.

Seulgi gives Seungwan a questioning look but the latter only shrugs as if she doesn't know what's wrong. Sooyoung has to pinch the bridge of her nose to calm herself down.

"Seungwan," she says with gritted teeth disguised as a passing grin, "please tell Seulgi what you told me."

"Come on, Spoyoung. I don't see what the big deal is," Seungwan replies.

"Son Seungwan," she says dangerously, eyes sharp enough to have both Seungwan and Seulgi to sit up shivering from their spines.

Seungwan turns to Seulgi, forcibly un-swallowing her tongue. Might as well. She opens her mouth and says, "I may have... allergies..?"

Sooyoung gestures wildly at the girl, eyeing Seulgi as if Seungwan had said the stupidest thing to ever stupid in the history of all that is stupid.

"It's a logical conclusion!" Seungwan defends herself.

"In what planet?!"

"But it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Okay!" Seulgi says very loudly, or as loud as she could with throbbing gums. She puts an arm around Seungwan in a half embrace and puts a palm up at Sooyoung to make them both stop.

"I need to rest soon so can you both please make this fast and not crazy?"

"Seungwan's crazy," Sooyoung mumbles under her breath.

"I am not!"

"Hey," Seulgi says again in warning.

"Fine," Seungwan grumbles. She takes a deep breath and recalls her rant earlier but in a more calm and coherent manner this time. Seulgi listens to her attentively all throughout. 

Sooyoung, meanwhile, plops herself on a beanbag and dramatically hangs her head as if everything that comes out of Seungwan's mouth physically gives her pain.

When Seungwan finally reaches her conclusion, not wanting to kiss Seulgi included, Sooyoung releases the most frustrated groan.

"See!" she says to Seulgi. "She's insane."

"For not wanting to kiss me?" asks Seulgi im faux innocence that only works on Seungwan.

"Kang Seulgi!" Sooyoung shouts to which Seulgi only laughs at. Then she winces in pain because, well, wisdom tooth removal is still a surgery after all.

"I'll get you some ice," volunteers Seungwan. She doesn't wait for a reply and dashes downstairs straight to the kitchen.

Sooyoung and Seulgi are left alone, one looking annoyed while the other watches Seungwan go with a fond smile, one hand soothingly placed on her sore chin.

"I hate your best friend so much," Sooyoung declares.

"She's your best friend too," Seulgi says with a grin.

"Not right now she's not." Sooyoung scoffs. "Dumbass can't even get her brain right."

"She'll be fine, Sooyoung," Seulgi tells her reassuringly. "She's a little slow but she'll get there."

"Sure she will. Maybe in fifty years when we're all grandmothers."

"Ooh, you're gonna let her live up to old age?"

Sooyoung threatens to throw the nearest thing she could grab to a very amused looking Seulgi. Damn it. She's lost her touch. With a sigh, Soyoung drops the book and walks over to the bed. She comfortably sits next to Seulgi, distance nearly nonexistent.

"You okay though?"

Seulgi hums a nod and leans her head over the younger girl's shoulder. "Now I am."

Sooyoung repositions herself so she can hug Seulgi more comfortably, the older girl naturally falling into her arms like she has done so a million other times.

"We're gonna have to get them together," Sooyoung says.

"Must we?"

"You say that as if you're gonna say no," Sooyoung says, pressing her smile over Seulgi's temple.

She's right, of course.

Behind the door stood Seungwan, unsure if she should go inside with the ice melting on her hands and disturb the nice little atmosphere those two has going on.

That and she really, really doesn't understand why Sooyoung is trying to get her killed.

Monday rolls around and Seungwan turns into a ninja. Kind of. Well, at least she nailed the part where she tries her best to not be seen. She's not allowed to wear anything but a uniform too so she has to stick with plain old school issued skirt and blouse.

Instead of walking through the field to get to first period like she usually does, Seungwan detours and takes the path over to the library. It's a little far and she had to actually speed walk to avoid being late but it's worth it.

Seungwan tries not to think of why her morning feels a little incomplete.

Lunch goes the same. Seungwan didn't want to risk being "got together" with the object of her... allergies... so she books it the moment the bell rings and her two best friends could even think to glance at her direction.

She wanders around the school halls, taking routes she knows no other student likes and ends up on the school rooftop. Now, Seungwan knows this place is technically forbidden and this might be the first time she's consciously broken school rules but if it means staying away from her... allergies, yes that, then it's totally worth it.

Seungwan takes out her packed lunch and takes in the solitude. She can finally eat all of her food today. No Seulgi to steal from her plate and no Sooyoung demanding to be fed too.

Peace and Quiet.

Almost.

Seungwan chews at the first bite with her lips firmly pressed shut. Strange. Food tastes a little stale today.

This goes on for about three more days before Sooyoung and Seulgi finally ambushes her outside her own house before school. The most surprising part of it all is Seulgi being awake this early.

"I haven't seen you in days," Seulgi reasons.

"And as your best friends, we have to keep you from making bad decisions," Sooyoung adds.

Seungwan winces. "Look, if this is about the rooftop–"

"You went to the rooftop?!" Sooyoung says in a shriek.

"Don't say it out loud!" admonishes Seungwan, shifty eyes wide as she checks if anyone else heard them.

Sooyoung slaps at her shoulder to get her to pay attention. "You can't go to the rooftop!"

"Yeah, Wan, that's almost illegal," Seulgi says.

"Exactly! You should have taken us with you."

Seungwan and Seulgi looks questionably at Sooyoung who does not take back her words and just stares at them right back defiantly. She really meant it.

"Anyways," Seulgi cuts, "you can't run away from this forever."

"It's fine, Seul. I'll only do it until graduation."

Sooyoung calls her stupid very, very pointedly. Seulgi had to take a deep breath so she won't end up doing the same thing. She's really not making this easy.

They each take Seungwan's arm on the way to school, making sure she won't be able to escape and run off again. This time they take the usual road right past the practicing cheerleaders in the field. And that one cheerleader in particular.

Bae Joohyun stands right in the middle of the fray, barking up command after command with her face adorably scrunched up in authority.

She's so pretty.

"Poor kids," Sooyoung says in a dramatically mournful tone. "Joohyun unnie just might turn their legs into steel at this point."

"What do you mean?" asks Seungwan.

Sooyoung only redirects her gaze back to the field where she finally notices how Joohyun is getting even more visibly stressed out. 

"She's been asking about you, you know."

That... what does that even mean?

But before Seungwan could start to ask, Sooyoung pulls her and Seulgi along to make their way into the lockers. Bae Joohyun does not left her mind.

The cure for allergies.

This is why it was a bad idea to walk home by herself before Sooyoung and Seulgi finished their respective club activities.

Seungwan stares at the young girl in front her questioningly. 

Kim Yerim. Bae Joohyun's younger cousin. Cornering her after school by the main gate.

Unfortunately, not a mirage.

"Excuse me, you want me to what?"

Yerim rolls her eyes as if what she had just told her made the most perfect sense and isn't absolutely crazy at all.

"Get close to Joohyun unnie," she says again.

Crazy. Absolutely crazy.

"Why would I do that?"

With a sigh, Yerim pus out a (very sketchy looking) website from her phone and shoves it onto Seungwan's bewildered face.

"See, it's right there! Constant exposure helps with your allergies."

"Yerim, I don't think that's right–"

"It's totally right. Didn't you know blogposts are always 100% correct all the time?"

Seungwan gently pushes the phone away even with the the skeptical look on her face.

"Look, Yerim, I appreciate you trying to help but my doctor told me when I was a kid—"

"That was before, unnie. Times have changed since you were young. People discovered fire, for example–"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Too old," Yerim says seriously. "But that's okay. Joohyun unnie's ancient too."

"What?"

Yerim places both of her small hands on Seungwan's shoulders, their slight height difference making it easy for her to look the older in the eye.

"The point is, you got nothing to lose."

"Allergies kill people."

"Well if doesn't then I will, you dumb idiot!"

"Excuse me?!"

Seungwan is aghast. What does this kid think she's saying?

"Oh my god, you really are an idiot," Yerim mumbles, exasperated. "You're not going to die. By my hands or otherwise."

The last school bell thankfully rings and saves Seungwan from having to deal with this child much longer. But the child has a strong grip and Seungwan can't pry her off easy. Is this it? Is this how her life ends? In the hands of a middle schooler who looks like she's tired enough to make Seungwan close her eyes forever?

But Yerim's gaze turns soft. By just a little bit but, well, a win's a win.

"Look, just talk to Joohyun, okay?" Yerim tells her. Then adds in an uncharacteristically sweet voice, "And don't tell her about this."

The young girl turns away and starts running off the the middle school's gate, leaving Seungwan behind to stare at her in confusion.

What the hell was that even?

Seungwan does not follow Yerim's advice, if you could call it that, but she does go back to her usual route. She passes by the field again every morning and every afternoon, sometimes glancing at the hardworking cheerleaders perfecting their routines.

Sooyoung has somehow gotten off her back about whatever it is she had been planning. At the same time, it's also suspicious how Seulgi had been taking her to places after school more often. Like this afternoon when Seungwan's club dismisses a little late.

Those two. Seungwan can't even describe the relief at seeing those two getting together. It's about time too. 

Honestly, Seungwan can't believe it took them this long to finally figure out what their hearts had been telling them this whole time.

"My friends are such blockheads," she chuckles to herself. "Absolute idiots," Seungwan adds, shaking her head as if in disbelief.

Seungwan stacks the last chair in the choir room and dusts her hands with a clap. Everything is in order now. She picks up her bag and locks up the room.

It's unprecedented how she bumps into Joohyun by the lockers. Looks like the older girl is about to go home too. 

They haven't actually talked to each other ever since they had ice cream that weekend and now Seungwan doesn't know how to act around her. Not that she ever did.

"H-hi!" she greets, then winces. That actually sounded painful.

Joohyun looks at her with a thin smile, her usual kind eyes a little reluctant.

"Hello, Seungwan."

This is strange. Somehow, the air around them feels strange. This isn't the Joohyun she has seen before. Still pretty, still perfectly charming, but somehow different. It's worrying.

The strangest part of it all is even though Joohyun answers her politely, she still looks at Seungwan as if she's going to disappear any second. Which is weird because Seungwan can't do that. She's tried before, you know.

"Seungwan," Joohyun says, voice even softer than Seungwan remembers. "I have something to tell you."

Seungwan feels her stomach churn at the sad look on Joohyun's eyes. A look she desperately wants to help take care of, if she's allowed to.

"Are you okay, unnie?"

Joohyun shakes her head no and Seungwan suddenly feels like she's ready to fight whoever made Joohyun upset. Well, she's a pacifist so maybe she could talk to them but she will use mean words to get her point across. Definitely.

But of course, Seungwan is wrong.

"I'm sorry about invading your space,"Joohyun says full of regret.

Seungwan's mind backtracks so fast that the only thing that comes out of her mouth is an unintelligent, "Huh?" and Joohyun has to clarify.

"The ice cream. When I wiped it off your face, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"But I liked it."

Joohyun says, her doe like eyes getting wide as if she didn't look beautiful enough as she is.

"What?"

Seungwan's brain somehow catches up with her tongue but all the words freeze at her mouth beyond coherence.

"No! I mean, I liked i– wait. I like y– no, that's–"

Joohyun reaches out to her fidgeting hands and now Senugwan's brain is frozen too. She makes a pathetic sound, a cross between a sigh and a whimper, that her brain will conveniently block her from remembering later on for the sheer embarassment alone.

"Seungwan, breathe," Joohyun tells her.

It helps. Seungwan takes a deep breath and calms down. Slightly at least. Her heart is still pounding like the olympic drums and she's probably sweating a bunch but Joohyun hasn't let go of her hands yet.

Holy. Shit.

"You okay?" the older girl asks her. She's standing close, so close that Seungwan can smell her sweet perfume and whatever mildly flowery shampoo she had used. It's intoxicating.

So this is how Seungwan dies.

Or not. Because Joohyun is too close and so ethereally beautiful and Seungwan's mouth is on her foot or however that idiom goes.

"Are you an angel?"

It takes a second for Joohyun to react, mouth tugging up in happy little smile as she giggles, eyes curving adorably. So adorable that Seungwan has to check if she didn't physically melt along her heart.

"So," Joohyun says, "does this mean you like me too?"

"Yes. Wait, too?!"

Joohyun giggles again, pulls Seungwan's warm hands that she's still holding closer to her heart.

"I've liked you for a long time, Son Seungwan."

The weekend comes again and Seungwan finds herself back in the ice cream shop. Only this time, Seulgi is with her too. As she should be.

"So," Seulgi says, elongating her o to tease. She raises both her eyebrows playfully, eyes dancing with mirth as she gives Seungwan that smile.

"Look," Seungwan says with a sigh, "I don't know how it happened either. You can tell Sooyoung that, too."

Speaking of which.

Sooyoung comes back to their table with a single ice cream cup as big as her head. Behind her trails Joohyun with two reasonably sized cones in her dainty hands.

"Hey," Seungwan greets her sweetly as if they didn't arrive at this place together earlier.

Joohyun looks at her, smiling big and pretty and Seungwan regrets absolutely nothing.

"Ugh, do you both have to be so gross," Sooyoung says from across the table where she sits next to Seulgi.

"You're the one sharing ice creams with Seulgi," Seungwan counters.

Ever the mature one, Sooyoung sticks out her tongue. Seungwan, of course, does the same. It's not a competition but neither are above wanting to see who wins anyway.

"You get used to it," Seulgi says addressing Joohyun. She also puts a gentle hand behind Sooyoung's back that pulls the younger girl back in, settling into her own chair and taking a scoop of ice cream as if nothing happened.

"Ha!" exclaims Seungwan claiming victory, but she also unintentionally startles Joohyun who almost drops her cone.

"Sorry unnie," she says immediately.

Joohyun shakes her head and tells her it's okay. "I'm just easily surprised is all."

"Still," Seungwan trails off, lips forming a pout to show how sorry she is.

Then, in an unexpected turn, Joohyun presses her own ice cream cone on Seungwan's lips. She puffs up her cheeks, averting her eyes as a blush blossoms prettily from her neck.

"Please don't do that," she says.

Seungwan ignores the snickers from across the table. Those two will be dealt with later. She pushes the ice cream back and licks at her lips to take the mess off.

"What do you mean?"

"Gosh, you have no idea do you?" Joohyun says with a breathy sigh.

"About wh–"

And Jooohyun is suddenly in her space again, only this time pausing right before her face. Her eyes dart from Seungwan's wide ones then down to her lips before she leans in even closer.

Warmth climbs up to Seungwan's face when she feels soft lips land at the corner of her own.

"Please don't pout," Joohyun murmurs, breath hot against her skin.

There's a whistle and a holler and Seungwan will really, really deal with her best friends later. With strong words. Very strong words.

Joohyun's quiet laugh brushes along her lips before she leans away, taking Seungwan's heart with her.

"Seungwan's got a girlfriend, Seungwan's got a girlfriend," Sooyoung chants childishly and Seulgi, the traitor, laughs along with her.

"Your face looks like an overcooked lobster, Wan," she says.

"Yah!" Seungwan protests indignantly. She does not look like a lobster!

Joohyun takes her hand under the table, fitting their fingers perfectly. Seungwan turns to her in surprise. Then a smile blooms on her face too, mirroring Joohyun's shy one.

Her chest still does the weird crazy thing, her palms still feels clammy sometimes, and she loses her breath once in a while. It's not allergies though. It's just Bae Joohyun. Her girlfriend.


End file.
